Vongola 11th : Next Generation
by ciocarlie
Summary: Kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggilmu seperti dulu lagi papa...? /Chap. 3; Sayaka Yamamoto/
1. Chapter 1

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Vongola 11th : Next Generation**

Remakable from :

Vongola Next Generation © Ciocarlie

Warning: AU, OOC, Future-fic, Shou-ai, Straight

—

**Yuu Hibari | 1**

—

Saat itu, hanya ada kegelapan malam yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Anak itu—masih dengan sebuah boneka di tangannya, dan dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk. Berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong itu, bau anyit tampak memenuhi ruangan itu—membuat tubuh kecilnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya—tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tampak bercampur dengan darah.

"Papa—"

Ia mencoba untuk mencari sosok yang ia butuhkan. Ayahnya, yang seharusnya ada di kamarnya untuk selalu menemaninya tidur. Tetapi saat ini bahkan ia sendirian—di temani oleh bau darah dan juga mayat yang bergelimpangan. Pintu besar—yang selalu mempertemukannya dengan ayahnya tampak saat ini berdiri di depannya. Selalu—ketika ia membuka pintu itu, ayahnya akan tersenyum dan menggendongnya.

Membuka pintu—ia mencari sosok itu, di kegelapan kamar itu. Menemukannya—ia menatap ayahnya, bukan senyuman yang ia perlihatkan. Tetapi hanya tubuh yang dipenuhi darah, yang tergeletak di sana.

"Pa—papa...?"

Mata itu menatap sosok kecilnya—tangannya yang gemetar dan dipenuhi darah tampak mencoba menggapainya. Senyuman itu tampak—tetapi anak itu tidak merasa senang seperti biasanya.

"Yuu—maafkan aku..."

_'...san...Yuu-san...'_

"Yuu-san," mengejapkan matanya sekali—pemandangan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan bergerak dari dalam mobil. Anak laki-laki itu—berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat tampak menatap ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, "kita sudah sampai..."

"Ah—" mencoba menatap ke depan, menemukan sebuah bangunan bergaya ala Jepang yang sangat luas, "—maaf aku melamun Tetsu-san..."

"Tidak apa-apa, mau saya bawakan barang bawaan anda—?"

"Ah, tidak usah hanya tas ini saja kok—" dengan cepat membuka bagasi mobil itu, mencari satu-satunya tas yang dibawa olehnya. Menemukannya—dengan cepat ia membawa masuk, di ikuti oleh Kusakabe yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kyo-san sudah menunggu anda..."

"Aku mengerti—" memasuki ruangan itu, Yuu menatap ke sekitarnya. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit sedih dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam, "—oh, dimana kamarku Tetsu-san—"

"Yuu-nii!" Baru saja menoleh sebentar, seseorang tampak memeluk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yuu. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna hitam pekat tampak tersenyum padanya, "aku sudah menunggumu!"

"Kou, kau mengagetkanku—" Yuu tampak sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan karena anak itu lebih pendek darinya. Tetapi, yang lebih parah dari kehilangan keseimbangan adalah ia tercekik, anak bernama Kou itu mencoba mengeratkan pelukannya, "—sesak Kou, kau bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"

"Kou-san, Yuu-san bisa pingsan kalau sampai anda melakukan lebih dari itu—" Kusakabe hanya bisa menatap kedua anak itu sambil tertawa kecil. Anak bernama Kou itu dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yuu-nii kau benar akan tinggal di Jepang bukan?"

"Yah, untuk 1 tahun kedepan—" Yuu tampak tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Kou, "sekarang aku akan ketempat otou-san jadi, biarkan aku masuk oke?"

Kou hanya mengangguk—membiarkan Yuu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia menatap kearah beberapa foto yang terpajang disana. Foto Kou, ayahnya dan juga seorang perempuan yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Yuu-nii?"

"Hm? Ada apa Kou," Yuu mengacak rambut Kou membuat yang bersangkutan menjadi kesal dan membenahi rambutnya.

"Tidak, kenapa Yuu-nii tiba-tiba terdiam ketika melihat foto otou-san dan kaa-san?"

...

Ia hanya terdiam—entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu melamun setiap melihat foto mereka bertiga. Apakah karena rasa rindu pada ayahnya, atau rasa cemburu karena Kou—yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Tidak—" Yuu tersenyum, menatap kearah Kou, "—aku hanya lelah saja..."

"Oh..."

"Yuu, kau sudah datang—" suara berat, datar, dan dingin itu tampak terdengar di hadapannya. Menoleh dan menemukan ayahnya—sang Cloud Guardian Vongola Hibari Kyouya.

"Selamat sore ayah—" menundukkan kepalanya, ia memberikan hormat pada ayahnya yang ada dihadapannya itu, "—maaf aku terlambat, pesawat dari Italia terlambat karena cuaca yang buruk..."

"Hn, kalau begitu—"

"Kyou-san, beberapa anak buah anda kembali dari misi—" Kusakabe yang tadi meletakkan barang-barang Yuu ia bergegas kembali setelah mendapatkan beberapa laporan dari anak buah Hibari.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan segera kesana—Kou?"

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Yuu-nii—" dengan segera merangkul sebelah tangannya, Kou menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Baiklah," Hibari menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik membelakangi kedua anaknya itu, "oh—sebaiknya kau menemui yang lainnya. Kou, kau bisa antar Yuu berkeliling Namimori?"

"Tentu saja ayah!"

...

Berjalan di Namimori sangat berbeda dengan di Italia—dulu. Jepang adalah negara yang aman dari mafia, tidak seperti Italia yang mengharuskan bahkan anak kecilpun melindungi diri sendiri menggunakan senjata—dulu.

Sekarang—mungkin memang tidak sama seperti Italia—terutama Sicilly. Tetapi, Jepang sudah mulai dikuasai penuh oleh mafia. Tidak jarang beberapa pertempuran mafia terjadi di jalanan. Dan tingkat pembunuhanpun semakin tinggi—kalau tidak CEDEF yang pada akhirnya membantu keamanan Namimori setelah tentunya keturunan langsung dari sang pendiri, yang juga Cloud Guardian Vongola—Hibari Kyouya menjadi ketuanya.

Tetapi tentu saja pertempuran tidak bisa di hindari. Dan semua orang selalu waspada dengan apa yang akan terjadi di depannya. Jadi jangan heran ketika berjalan, akan ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap tajam dengan tiba-tiba. Biasanya, orang biasa akan bergiding ngeri dan langsung pergi sampai tidak merasakan tatapan itu lagi.

Berbeda dengan Yuu tentunya—menjadi anak dari orang yang ditakuti se-Namimori—bahkan mungkin se-Jepang, dan tinggal di Sicilly Italia selama 10 tahun membuat mentalnya sudah terlatih untuk semua itu. Walaupun di Italia ia selalu dilindungi karena sebuah keistimewaan yang ia dapatkan, tentu saja itu tidak akan mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

"Mereka semua menganggapku lemah—hanya karena usiaku baru 12 tahun tidak berarti aku tidak bisa bertarung bukan?" Kou yang tampak kesal ketika menceritakan semua kehidupannya di Namimori pada Yuu tampak berjalan ogah-ogahan, "umur tidak masalah bukan? Lagipula aku sudah belajar menggunakan ini!" Kou mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa yang mirip dengan milik Hibari.

"Hm? Tonfa seperti milik ayah?"

"Tidak yang ini berbeda—" memencet sebuah tombol dipegangannya, menekannya seperti menekan pelatuk pistol—dan beberapa peluru tampak keluar dari tonfa itu, "—dimodifikasi, jadi aku bisa melakukan serangan jauh juga!"

...

"Kou," Yuu tampak tertunduk melihat adiknya yang berusia 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu sudah dilatih menggunakan senjata. Yah, walaupun Yuu sudah dilatih sejak usianya 5 tahun, ia tidak mau adiknya itu juga harus mengalami hari-hari dengan senjata-senjata itu, "jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang ayah katakan padamu ya...jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Eh kenapa—? Aku ingin melakukan atas kemauanku sendiri kok," Kou tampak mengajukan protes pada Yuu, "Yuu-nii juga meremehkanku, jahatnya..."

"Tentu saja tidak Kou—" menghela nafas sambil tersenyum Yuu menepuk pelan kepala adiknya itu, "—aku juga mulai mengenal senjata sejak usia 5 tahun kok..."

"Begitu?" Yuu mengangguk, "kalau begitu sekarang kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita! Bagaimana kalau ke rumah...Akito-nii dulu?"

"Terserah, kau yang menunjukkan jalan Kou," Yuu mengangkat bahunya sambil mengikuti jalannya Kou. Dan Kou hanya mengangguk dan berjalan sambil memegang lengan Yuu—sebelum tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Yuu. Seorang wanita berambut perak panjang lurus dengan mata hitam.

"Maafkan aku!" Ia menundukkan kepalanya didepan Yuu dan bakit lagi melihat Yuu.

"Sayaka-nee!" Kou mengenali anak perempuan yang tampak seumuran dengan Yuu itu. Sayaka tampak menatap kearah Kou dan tersenyum kearahnya juga.

"Kou-kun sedang berjalan-jalan?" Kou mengangguk dan Sayaka menatap kearah Yuu yang ada disampingnya.

"Dia Yuu-nii, kakak Kou yang baru saja sampai dari Italia!" Kou merangkul tangan Yuu dan tersenyum.

"Yuu Hibari, salam kenal—"

"Namaku Sayaka Yamamoto—salam kenal..."

"Dia anak paman Yamamoto—dan juga dekat dengan Akito-nii, Aneki baru kembali berbelanja?" Melihat Sayaka membawa tas belanjaan, Sayaka mengangguk dan melihat Kou.

"Aiko menyuruhku untuk berbelanja karena hari ini ulang tahun otou-san," Sayaka menunjuk tas belanjanya, "sepertinya semuanya akan berkumpul di markas Vongola untuk merayakan ulang tahun Otou-san—aku membantu Haru-san dan juga Kyoko-san..."

"Lalu dimana Aiko-nee?"

"Sedang mencoba memasak dengan mood yang kurang baik, ah kalau Yuu-san sudah ada berarti itu membuatku sadar apa yang membuatnya kesal—" Sayaka tampak menyadari sesuatu dan tertawa kecil, "—ah, aku harus segera ke rumah..."

"Mau kubantu?"

"E—Eh tidak usah..." Sayaka menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yuu yang sudah membawa salah satu dari 3 tas belanjaannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidak ada tempat khusus yang sedang kami kunjungi kok..." Yuu menatap Kou yang hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka berjalan bertiga menuju kesebuah kedai sushi yang ada di sana. Cukup besar tetapi tampak sederhana.

"Ayo masuk, sebelum Aiko menghancurkan semuanya dengan masakannya—" Sayaka tampak tertawa dan menggeser pintu masuknya—menemukan seorang laki-laki yang cukup tua sedang berada di kedai sushi itu, "—tadaima, Tsuyoshi Jii-san..."

"Sayaka, tolong hentikan Aiko sebelum pesanan yang lainnya hancur—" Tsuyoshi tampak menghampiri mereka bertiga yang baru saja tiba.

"Dimana Otou-san?"

"Sepertinya belum pulang—" Tsuyoshi melihat Kou dan Yuu yang ada dibelakang Sayaka, "hai Kou-kun dan—"

"Hibari Yuu..."

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Yuu?" Tsuyoshi tampak melihat Yuu dari atas kebawah, "kau sudah lama tinggal di Italia, pasti belum pernah mencicipi sushi buatanku, ayo!"

Baru saja akan masuk dan duduk—aura tidak enak tampak memenuhi semua tempat itu. Seorang anak perempuan yang tampak satu tahun lebih muda dari Yuu dan Sayaka tampak muncul dengan sebuah pisau dapur dan percikan darah.

"A—Aiko sudahlah, biar aku yang memasakkannya..." Sayaka tampak menghampiri Aiko dan mengelap wajah gadis itu dengan lap yang sekarang ada ditangannya, "lihat—darah ikannya kemana-mana kan...?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sayaka-nee—" gadis itu tampak kesal tetapi membiarkan Sayaka membersihkan wajahnya. Ia melihat kearah Kou dan Yuu—dan Kou tampak sedikit takut dan bersembunyi dibelakang Yuu, "—siapa dia?"

"Di—dia itu... Yuu-kun—"

...

"Salam kenal—"

"Hibari Yuu," senyuman dingin tampak muncul di wajahnya, dan ia menatap Yuu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Bahkan dengan tambahan pisau dapur yang masih ada di tangannya membuat kesannya bertambah seram lagi, "aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu..."

"Huh?"

—**Chapter 1 Yuu Hibari, End****—**

Cio : Minna, I'm bek! \^A^/

All : buuu...

Cio : /hiks/ /pundung/

Kozu : /matiin efek suara "buuu" tadi/ akhirnya balik juga...

Cio : Habisnya kau akun yang ini butuh waktu, harus hack YM lah, harus ganti password lah... /ngedumel/

Kozu : kalau ada waktu buat itu cepetan selesaiin ni ffic /glare/

Cio : i-iya... Minna-san, akhirnya balik lagi dengan saya disini Ciocarlie yang bakal balik lagi sama akun yang ini setelah di hack! Ada yang rindu saya? /lemparan bakiak berterbangan/

Kozu : /ikutan lempar bakiak/

Cio : jadi tahap pertama untuk kembali ke akun adalah meremake beberapa ffic yang ane bilang ancur bener =w=" salah satunya adalah **Vongola Next Generation **yah, hampir semua ceritanya diganti dengan beberapa karakter tambahan dan juga menghilangnya peran Guardian of Memory dan akan diganti guardian lainnya yang masih dirahasiakan :) oke, kayaknya cman itu yang perlu dibilangin :/ ada yang mau tanya? ^^ berikut, biodata dari semua pemain :)

1. Yuu Hibari (17) sejak lahir berada di Italia dan sekarang merupakan (calon) siswa NamiChuu. Anak dari Hibari Kyouya, sifatnya berlawanan dengan ayahnya. Ia lebih tenang dan dewasa. Beberapa rahasianya sudah dibeberkan di ffic sebelumnya.

2. Kou Hibari (12) pernah tinggal di Italia sampai usia 2 tahun, beberapa kali ia juga ke Italia untuk menemui Yuu. Sangat menyayangi kakaknya, bahkan bisa dikatakan Brother Complex. Karakter baru di ffic ini, dan sifatnya sangat bersemangat dan selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua orang.

3. Sayaka Yamamoto (17) belum ada informasi yang jelas tentangnya, anak pertama dari Yamamoto Takeshi. Sifatnya yang keibu-ibuan dan juga mandiri, serta pandai memasak tetapi sedikit ceroboh, menyukai musik dan dekat juga dengan Akito serta ayahnya. Mungkin sedikit mirip dengan ayahnya. Karakter baru di ffic ini.

4. Aiko Yamamoto (16) anak kedua dari Yamamoto Takeshi, sifatnya berlainan dengan ayahnya. Ia anak yang tomboi dan juga suka berkelahi dan olah raga. Orangnya dingin, dan sedikit tempramen. Karakter baru di ffic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Vongola 11th : Next Generation**

Remakable from :

Vongola Next Generation © Ciocarlie

Warning: AU, OOC, Future-fic, Shou-ai, Straight

—

**Kou Hibari | 1**

—

Yang ia ingat saat itu hanyalah ia yang dibawa oleh ayahnya ke Italia. Tidak pernah melihat sosok ibunya—yang meninggal ketika ia lahir, yang ia tahu hanyalah ayahnya yang selalu ada walau sesibuk apapun. Hari itu, ia untuk pertama kalinya dibawa oleh ayahnya ke sebuah tempat—yang pasti berada di luar Jepang. Ia dibawa kesebuah rumah yang sangat megah dan besar.

"Ayah, kenapa kita disini—"

Anak itu—yang saat itu baru berusia 3 tahun tampak hanya menoleh kearah ayahnya yang menggandeng dan membawanya kesalah satu kamar disana. Ayahnya hanya diam, melihat kearah sebuah kamar yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam. Ayahnya membuka pintu, dan di dalamnya seorang anak berambut hitam tampak hanya diam menatap seseorang yang terbaring disampingnya.

"Yuu—" ayahnya memanggil anak itu, dan anak itu hanya menatap ayahnya dan menghampirinya. Tatapannya tampak kosong—menatap kearah ayahnya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, "—ini Kou, dan mulai sekarang ia adalah adikmu..."

...

Menatap kearah Kou, anak bernama Yuu itu tampak tersenyum. Senyuman tulus—tetapi entah kenapa ia merasakan kehampaan dari tatapan itu. Tetapi setelah itu, hanya kehangatan pelukan yang bahkan jarang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya yang ia rasakan.

"Salam kenal Kou—namaku adalah Yuu, mulai sekarang aku adalah kakakmu..."

'...u...Kou...'

"Kou-kun!" Kou yang sedaritadi sedikit melamun sambil mengingat sesuatu tersentak ketika Sayaka memanggil namanya. Dan yang ia lihat saat itu adalah pemandangan dapur yang mengerikan. Beberapa tempat tampak hancur berantakan—dan di tengah keributan itu Yuu dan Aiko tampak sedang bertempur—lebih tepatnya Aiko yang terus menyerang Yuu tanpa bisa Yuu ketahui apa sebabnya, "kalau tidak segera dihentikan Yuu-san bisa terluka parah!"

"Ta—tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan semua kekacauan ini?"

"Dia bisa menghindarinya—" suara itu membuat Sayaka dan Kou menoleh dan menemukan sosok pria berambut hitam dengan luka gores di dagunya itu tampak berdiri masih dengan jas hitam dan juga kemeja putihnya—serta pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya.

"Otou-san—"

"Itu Yuu yang kau ceritakan Kou-kun?" Yamamoto mengelus kepala Sayaka dan juga Kou sambil tersenyum kearah mereka dan Kou hanya mengangguk. Seakan tidak terjadi keributan sama sekali di depannya, "dia tampak kuat—hanya sepertinya ia mencoba menyembunyikannya..."

"Kekuatanmu lumayan juga—" Aiko melempar pisau dapur yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Yuu itu. Yuu tampak terpojok dan mencoba untuk tidak panik. Aiko tersenyum manis dan tenang—mengambil dua senjata yang ada dibalik punggungnya, "—aku tidak akan menahan kekuatanku lagi..."

"Oke sudah cukup—" Yamamoto memegang kedua tangan Aiko sambil tersenyum menepuk kepala Aiko dan menatap Yuu. Aiko dan Yuu menatap balik Yamamoto, "—kau anak Hibari? Salam kenal, namaku adalah Yamamoto Takeshi..."

"Yuu—Yuu Hibari," nafasnya tampak sedikit memburu ketika itu, dan menundukkan badannya didepan Yamamoto dan Aiko, "senang berkenalan dengan anda..."

"Ma, ma—tidak usah seformal itu," Yamamoto hanya tertawa sambil menatap Yuu, "Aiko apa yang sedang kau lakukan didapur—kalau ada yang ingin kau masak, bisa meminta Jii-san dan Sayaka bukan?"

"Aku bukan ingin makan—"

"Y—Yah," Sayaka langsung menutup mulut Aiko dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Yamamoto, "sesekali aku ingin mengajarinya untuk memasak, jadi tidak apa-apa kan? Lalu, kenapa ayah ada disini?"

"Tsuna tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memasuki markas Vongola, entah kenapa—" Yamamoto menutup sebelah matanya dan hanya menghela nafas panjang, "—baiklah, aku akan berganti baju dulu!"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya ayah istirahat saja—" Sayaka masih menutup mulut Aiko dan hanya melambaikan tangannya kearah Yamamoto yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Takeshi, setelah itu bantu aku membereskan semua ini!" Tsuyoshi tampak berteriak kearah anaknya itu, dan Yamamoto hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Yuu-nii," Kou menghampiri Yuu dan memegang tangannya lagi, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja—" mengacak rambut Kou yang tampak menjadi berantakan, Yuu menghampiri Tsuyoshi yang sedang membereskan tempat itu, "—aku akan membantumu Tsuyoshi-san..."

"Ah terima kasih Yuu-kun!"

"Tidak apa-apa—" Yuu tampak tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah papan yang tadi terjatuh di bawah karena pertempurannya, "—karena aku juga jadinya seperti ini..." Memegangi dadanya, Yuu menyadari sesuatu sudah hilang dari tubuhnya, "huh?"

"Ah, Yuu-nii mencari ini?" Kou berlari kecil sambil memegang sebuah kalung dengan liontin berwarna perak.

"Ah benar, terima kasih Kou..."

"Aku juga akan membantu," Kou membersihkan beberapa tempat yang ada disana, menatap kearah Sayaka yang tampak sedikit terdiam dan terkejut melihat kalung yang tadi dibawakan Kou untuk Yuu, "ada apa Sayaka-nee?"

"H—hum? Tidak apa-apa," Sayaka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan membersihkan beberapa bagian ditempat itu. Tetapi sesekali pandangannya masih tertuju pada Yuu yang sudah memakai kalung itu lagi. Sementara Aiko tampak membersihkan tempat sambil menjaga jarak dengan Yuu dan memberikan tatapan menusuk kearahnya.

"A—apakah selalu seperti ini Tsuyoshi-san?"

"Yah, Aiko memang seperti itu sifatnya—karena sering bersama dengan ayahmu, bagaimanapun dia kan ketua komite disiplin NamiChuu. Jadi ia malah terbiasa bersikap seperti ayahmu daripada ayahnya..."

"Begitu?" Yuu tampak tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sementara Kou yang sedang membersihkan tempat itu tiba-tiba menoleh kearah pintu depan untuk tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong, "Kou?"

Kou—tanpa disadari seseorangpun melihat flame yang membara, berwarna merah seperti api yang menyala. Ia meletakkan semua alat yang digunakan untuk membersihkan semuanya, dan berjalan kearah luar tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Yuu.

"Kou-kun?"

Yuu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Kou. Ketika ia melihat kearah pintu, ia juga melihatnya—flame berwarna merah yang membara disana. Terkejut dengan itu, dan ia melihat Kou yang sudah keluar dari tempat itu langsung membuatnya bangkit dan berlari kearah luar.

"Kou—" ketika ia menoleh kearah luar, ia menemukan sosok yang berada dalam flame berwarna merah itu menggendong Kou yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sosok berambut merah dengan tatto di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Dimana Kou!" Aiko dan Tsuyoshi yang melihat keluar juga sepertinya tidak bisa melihat flame itu maupun Kou yang tampak masih dibawa olehnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sosok itu menghilang dan membawa Kou yang ada di gendongannya.

"Sial—" Yuu segera berlari dan mencoba untuk mencari Kou. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa habis fikir dengan semua yang terjadi. Sosok yang memiliki flame merah yang membawa Kou begitu saja—sosok Storm Guardian Primo, G.

_'...u...sa...ngarku...?'_

Langkahnya terhenti—ia menatap kearah sekitarnya, ia mendengar suara yang mengelilinginya. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana.

_'...ngarkan...kau bisa...kan...?'_

Memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdengung hebat. Ia memegangi kepala dan juga kalungnya yang tampak bersinar dan terasa panas. Ketika ia membuka mata—yang ia temukan flame berwarna orange yang membara di depannya. Tepat di depan cahaya yang tersorot dari kalung perak miliknya yang sekarang bersinar menjadi orange. Sosok berambut kuning, yang memiliki flame yang membara di dahinya, sorot mata yang kosong dan juga dingin.

_'...Mia...Tempo...Guardiano...'_

"Kau—"

—**Kou Hibari****—**

Sementara itu, Kou yang masih tidak sadarkan diri berada disebuah taman yang sepi. Berbaring di salah satu bangku yang ada disana, sementara sosok G tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin—mengulurkan tangannya seolah ia akan mencekik Kou. Tetapi, yang ia lakukan adalah mengalungkan sesuatu. Sebuah kalung yang memiliki liontin yang sama dengan milik Yuu. Sebuah batu berwarna merah berbentuk Hexagonal dengan sebuah besi yang dibentuk menjadi tali yang melilit batu itu. Semuanya sama kecuali warna batu itu yang menjadi merah.

"Kou!" Yuu yang berlari kearah taman itu, entah bagaimana caranya ia menemukan tempat Kou tampak menatap sosok itu yang memegang leher Kou seakan mencekiknya, "kau!"

_'Sampai jumpa Yuu...'_

Beberapa kata tampak tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas. Tetapi, melihat gerakan bibirnya, Yuu bisa menebak apa yang dikatakannya—kata yang membuatnya terkejut dan terdiam sampai sosok itu menghilang.

"Yuu! Dimana Kou?" Tampak sosok Yamamoto, Aiko, dan Sayaka yang ada disana menyusul Kou. Sadar dengan keadaan itu, Yuu langsung menghampiri Kou dan mencoba memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kou, kau tidak apa-apa?"

...

"Apa maksudmu tidak akan membawa Yuu bersamamu, Kyouya-san—" Kou yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur seolah bermimpi dan melihat kejadian pada saat ia masih kecil. Ketika ia berada di Italia ketika umurnya 3 tahun—satu tahun setelah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kakaknya. Ketika itu, ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang di rumah tempatnya bertemu dengan Yuu.

"Ia akan tetap berada disini—sampai aku menjemputnya kembali ke Jepang..."

"Jangan bercanda—" yang lainnya tampak menimpali keputusan Hibari, "—Yuu membutuhkan sosokmu melebihi apapun. Dan kau mau meninggalkannya disini sendirian setelah—"

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku," Hibari segera memotong pembicaraan mereka dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, "aku tidak akan membawa Yuu ke Jepang, dan hanya akan membawa Kou..."

Ia masih ingat, ketika itu ia tampak benar-benar sedih. Selama 1 tahun bersama dengan Yuu, ia sudah benar-benar menyukai sosoknya yang ia anggap sebagai kakak yang sempurna. Dan ia tidak ingin ayahnya memisahkan mereka berdua tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Ia mengurung diri disebuah lemari ketika hari dimana ia harus kembali ke Jepang.

Ketika itu, ia hanya meringkuk—berharap ayahnya tidak menemukannya dan ia tidak perlu kembali ke Jepang. Tetapi seseorang membukanya, dan ketika ia melihatnya, ia melihat sosok Yuu yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau disini—" Yuu berjongkok dan mengelus kepalanya, "—ayah mencarimu, kau harus berangkat ke Jepang..."

"Aku tidak mau—" Kou menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap Yuu, "—aku ingin tetap disini bersama denganmu..."

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu Kou—" sosok ayahnya tampak berdiri dibelakang Yuu sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, "—kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum kita terlambat untuk pesawat..."

"Tetapi aku—"

"Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?" Yuu tampak tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya, "ayah, mudah sekali kesepian—kalau kau disini, ayah bisa sedih..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuu-nii?"

"Disini ada banyak orang yang menemani, aku tidak akan apa-apa—" tertawa kecil, Yuu mengulurkan tangannya, "—ayo keluar dari sana, ini bukan pertemuan kita yang terakhir bukan?"

"Ya—" Kou membalas uluran tangan Yuu, dan berjalan mendekati ayahnya. Setelah sampai di pintu depan, diantar oleh Yuu dan beberapa orang lainnya, Kou tampak memasuki mobil.

"Kou—" mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yuu, ia menoleh—menemukan raut wajah cemas dan sedih dari kakaknya itu.

_'...u...Kou...'_

"Kou...?" Yuu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yuu perlahan.

"Yuu-nii?" Mata hitamnya tampak membuka perlahan dan menatap mata cokelat milik Yuu. Tatapan yang sama dengan saat Kou pergi meninggalkan Italia. Menghela nafas lega, Yuu mencoba membantu adiknya untuk bangun dan duduk disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mengulang perkataan Kou, Yuu mencoba melihat apakah ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya atau belum.

"Iya—" Kou memegang lengan baju Yuu dan membuat Yuu tertarik dan Kou membisikkan sesuatu padanya, "—jangan katakan pada ayah..."

"Ah baiklah kalau memang kau ingin seperti itu—" Yuu mengelus kepala Kou dan merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Kou. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kearah kalung itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

_'Kalung itu—'_

"Kou—" Yamamoto menatap kearah Kou dengan tatapan serius, "—kau benar-benar tidak apa?"

"Iya Yamamoto-san—aku lupa ada urusan disini sebentar, jadi tanpa sadar malah berlari kesini—" Kou tampak tertawa dan menggaruk leher belakangnya, "—tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok..."

Setelah beberapa kejadian yang membingungkan semua orang, pada akhirnya mereka pergi ke markas Vongola—dan Yamamoto sudah mendapatkan kejutan dengan kedatangan semuanya disana termasuk Mukuro dan Hibari.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yamamoto!" Ketika Yamamoto membuka pintu menuju ke ruangan utama Vongola bersama Yuu, Kou, Aiko, dan Sayaka, semuanya sudah menunggu disana dengan sebuah pesta kecil.

"Ma, ma—pantas saja aku tidak boleh datang ke markas Vongola," menggaruk dagunya ia tertawa kecil.

"Yah, agak susah mengumpulkan mereka semua. Tetapi, akhirnya aku bisa mengumpulkan semuanya," pemuda berambut kuning yang merupakan Capofamiglia Vongola—Sawada Tsunayoshi menghampiri Yamamoto yang ada disana, "ini juga berkat Aiko, Kou, dan Sayaka—" Tsuna melihat kearah Yuu, "hm? Jadi kau yang bernama Yuu?"

Yuu hanya mengangguk—

"Ryu, kau pasti bisa berteman baik dengannya—" Tsuna memanggil memanggil seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang mirip dengan Tsuna, "—namanya adalah Sawada Ryutaro, ia seusia denganmu Yuu..."

"Salam kenal, namaku Ryu—"

"Yuu, salam kenal juga," Yuu menundukkan kepalanya didepan Ryu begitu juga dengannya. Sifat Tsuna sepertinya tampak menurun pada anaknya Ryu.

"Jepangnya cukup bagus Hibari-san—" Tsuna menghampiri Hibari yang hanya diam menyilangkan kedua tangannya, hanya jawaban 'hn' yang ia dapatkan meluncur dari mulut Hibari, "—Ryu, dimana Ryou?"

"Hm, sepertinya tadi—"

DHUAR!

"E—Eh?" Mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal Tsuna dan juga Ryu tampak terkejut dan segera berlari diikuti oleh Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto serta yang lainnya. Kearah aula besar dibawah tanah—tempat Tsuna berlatih dulu, dan dipenuhi oleh asap putih bekas ledakan, "Ryou!"

"I—ittei," pemuda berambut kuning tampak kotor karena ledakan itu. Mirip dengan Ryu, hanya warna rambut dan matanya saja yang berbeda. Melihat pemuda itu, Ryu dan Tsuna serta yang lainnya langsung menghampirinya, "Shin jangan terlalu kasar..."

"Yang membuatnya meledak Akito kok," seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dan memiliki mata cokelat itu tampak hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Katamu tidak mengurangi kekuatan, jadi aku membuat ledakan seperti itu—" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau tosca itu menghampiri Ryou sambil tertawa jahil, "—lagipula makanya jangan terlalu bersemangat berlatih Ryou..."

"Shin, jangan mengerjainya seperti itu—" perempuan berambut putih pendek sebahu itu tampak menghampiri dan mencoba untuk mengecek keadaan Ryou, "—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tenang saja Aoi..."

"Ryo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsuna langsung menghampiri pemuda bernama Ryou itu untuk melihat keadaannya. Yuu tampak sedikit bingung dengan keadaan disana memutuskan untuk diam saja, dan Kou memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Yuu-nii bingung—?" Yuu menoleh kearah Kou, "yang tadi terjatuh itu saudara kembar Ryu-nii, lalu yang rambutnya perak dengan mata cokelat itu Gokudera Ikuto, anak Hayato-jii, lalu Sasakawa Aoi anak Ryouhei-jii, dan Shin Rokudo anak dari Mukuro-jii dan Chrome-san. Adik Shin-nii adalah Rio-kun, tetapi ia jarang ada disini dan selalu menyendiri."

"Jadi kau anak Hibari-san? Perkenalkan namaku Sasakawa Aoi—salam kenal..." Anak perempuan berambut putih pendek itu menundukkan kepalanya didepan Yuu.

"Ah perkenalkan namaku Yuu..." Menatap kearah belakang Aoi—Shin, Ikuto, Ryou tampak menatap mereka. Tetapi yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak adalah kalung yang digunakan Shin. Persis dengannya—berwarna hitam, hanya itu yang membedakan. Sepertinya Shin juga menyadari kalung yang digunakan oleh Yuu—yang sama dengannya, dan berwarna perak.

"Hei, jadi namamu Yuu?" Shin berjalan dan mengulurkan tangannya—menjabat tangan Yuu, "perkenalkan namaku Shinryuu Rokudo..."

"Ya, namaku Yuu..." Mengabaikan perasaan masing-masing yang tampak aneh dengan kalung itu, baik Yuu maupun Shin hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu semuanya lengkap bukan—" Tsuna menatap kearah semuanya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum penuh arti, "—Rio sedang berada di Korea bersama Nagi, tetapi mereka menitipkan selamat untuk Yamamoto-kun, jadi kita mulai saja pestanya oke?"

—

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 malam—semua yang ada di aula tadi sudah kembali ketempat masing-masing. Aula itu tampak gelap dengan tidak adanya penerangan. Tetapi tidak diruangan sang Capofamiglia Vongola itu. Tsuna masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, dan seseorang mengetuk pintu.

...

"Shin—masuklah..."

Pemuda berambut biru tua dengan mata berwarna cokelat itu tampak berjalan masuk kedalam tempat itu. Menatap sang Don Vongola tanpa mengatakan apapun dan menunggu Tsuna mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi—bagaimana menurutmu tentang Yuu?"

"Ia sama denganku—" Shin menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan datar, "—bukankah begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu—hanya saja, Yuu adalah anak dari Hibari-san. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan kalung itu," Tsuna menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aku akan mencoba menyelidikinya Tsunayoshi-san—" Shin menundukkan kepalanya, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Shin—" panggilan dari Tsuna membuatnya menoleh kearah Don Vongola itu dari sudut bahunya, "—apakah kau tidak bisa memanggilku seperti dulu?"

"Aku—hanya tidak ingin membuat Ryuuta dan Ryouta bingung," menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan hembusan nafas yang tampak berat untuk dikeluarkan, "seharusnya, kau tahu statusku sekarang sebagai anak dari Mukuro Rokudo—ayah..."

"Setidaknya, panggillah aku seperti itu hanya jika kau bersamaku Shin—walaupun kau adalah anak angkatku dan Mukuro, kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri..."

"Aku mengerti, selamat malam ayah..."

—

Di sisi lain dan pada waktu yang hampir sama, tampak sang Storm Guardian Vongola yang berjalan dilorong yang remang dan juga sendirian. Membawa beberapa laporan—sesekali membacanya.

"Sayaka, ada apa kau mengikutiku seperti itu?" Ia menoleh kebelakangnya untuk melihat sosok perempuan berambut perak dengan mata berwarna hitam itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sayaka segera bergerak kearah Gokudera dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menanyakan sesuatu.

"Aku—ingin membicarakan masalah kalung yang ada padaku," Sayaka tampak sedikit ragu, dan ketika melihat raut wajah Gokudera yang tampak terkejut itu Sayaka semakin ragu mengatakannya, "a—aku mengerti Gokudera-san tidak ingin membicarakannya, sama seperti Otou-san. Tetapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa Sayaka, aku juga melihatnya—Yuu memakainya juga bukan?" Sayaka tampak sedikit terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk, "apakah kau tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini?"

"Go—Gokudera-san seharusnya tahu bukan—"

"Sayaka, tidak ada seorangpun ditempat ini—tidak bisa kau memanggilku seperti dulu?" Gokudera tampak menatap Sayaka yang semakin tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Te—tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin Ikuto-kun dan Aiko—" Sayaka terdiam ketika melihat wajah Gokudera yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Membuatnya langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Maaf membuatmu bingung Sayaka..."

"Aku mengerti—ayah..."

—

Berdiri di depan sebuah lukisan yang besar—lukisan yang berwajah mirip dengan ayahnya itu tampak terpampang disana. Didepan semua foto yang berada disatu zaman dengannya itu.

"Cloud Guardian Vongola Primo—Alaude..." Suara itu tampak membuat lamunan Yuu buyar, menatap sosok Shin yang muncul tiba-tiba dari kegelapan seolah ia menyatu dengan kegelapan itu sendiri, "benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu kan?"

...

"Ya—ia juga menjadi orang yang paling kuhormati setelah ayah, karena semua cerita yang kudengar di Italia..."

...

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu—" menatap Shin yang ada disampingnya, Yuu memegang kalung yang ada dileher Shin, "—kalung ini..."

"Kau memilikinya—sama sepertiku dan Sayaka, kau bukan anak kandung dari Hibari-san—bukankah kau juga sama seperti kami, berasal dari Vendice?" Ketika perkataan itu berakhir, tepat juga sosok Sayaka yang menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan terkejut karena selama ini bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau Shin memiliki kalung yang sama dengannya.

—**Chapter 1 Kou Hibari, End****—**

Cio : selesai juga ._."a sedikit tentang Kou Hibari dan semua anak dari guardian Vongola.

Ulang ya :D

**Hibari Kyouya**

Yuu Hibari Di Chapter ini ketahuan kalau Yuu bukan anak anak kandung Kyouya, dan yang lainnya tetap belum ada kejelasan :p

Kou Hibari di Chapter ini Kou bisa ngeliat flame merah punya G, dan itu artinya~ *spoiler*

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Sayaka Yamamoto dan inilah yang gw sebut ada unsur Yaoi ._. Di chapter ini, Sayaka nyebut Gokudera 'ayah' dan semuanya bakal diberitahu nanti di chapter mendatang ;) yang pasti bukan MPreg!

Aiko Yamamoto not change~

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Ryuuta Sawada salah satu anak kembar Tsuna, punya mata dan rambut yang warnanya kuning seperti Kyoko. Sifatnya sedikit banyak mirip Giotto :/

Ryouta Sawada berbeda sama diunremake VnG, Ryouta disini lebih ke anak yang easy going + karena sifatnya udah diambil Aiko :p

_Shinryuu Rokudo _belum dijelasin kenapa Shin yang merupakan anak Mukuro manggil Tsuna dengan sebutan Ayah.

**Gokudera Hayato**

Gokudera Ikuto anak satu-satunya Gokudera, memiliki warna rambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna hijau tosca, anak dari Hayato dan Haru :/

_Sayaka Yamamoto_ belum diketahui kenapa Sayaka memanggil Gokudera 'ayah'

**Rokudo Mukuro**

_Shinryuu Rokudo_ walau menyandang nama Rokudo, belum tahu kenapa ia memanggil Tsuna dengan 'ayah'

**Sasagawa Ryouhei**

Sasagawa Aoi anak perempuan dari Ryohei dan Hana, memiliki warna rambut perak dan mata hitam. Sifatnya lebih kalem dari ayahnya walaupun tetap bersemangat

Mind to review? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Vongola 11th : Next Generation**

Remakable from :

Vongola Next Generation © Ciocarlie

Warning: AU, OOC, Future-fic, Shou-ai, Straight

—

**Sayaka Yamamoto | 3**

—

Ia hanya mengingat kegelapan yang mengurungnya. Bukan—bukan hanya kegelapan tetapi sesuatu yang basah—Air? Ia masih bisa bernafas, entah bagaimana caranya. Seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas, hanya bisa diam meringkuk disana.

"Kau yakin ini yang terbaik untuk kita?"

"Ya—walaupun aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan..." Dua suara yang pertama kali ia dengar setelah—entahlah berapa lama ia tertidur.

"Kau tahu kan—Aiko dan Ikuto akan..."

"Maka jangan katakan semua ini—ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua..." Ia membuka matanya, mencoba untuk melihat cahaya untuk pertama kalinya, bernafas sendiri untuk pertama kalinya—seakan-akan ia baru dilahirkan kembali lagi. Menatap kedua orang yang ada didepannya, "selamat pagi—Sayaka..."

"Selamat pagi Sayaka," suara itu tampak jelas—lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya. Membuka mata untuk menemukan ayahnya yang tersenyum dan sedang membangunkannya, "tidak seperti biasanya kau bangun siang..."

"E—eh? Ini jam berapa ayah?"

"Jam 7 pagi, kalau tidak segera bangun bisa terlambat loh," dengan senyuman yang polos seperti biasa Yamamoto menatap Sayaka yang terdiam sejenak sebelum teriakannya terdengar dikamarnya.

"Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan pakaian Aiko—"

"Whoa, whoa, tenang saja Sayaka aku dan Oyaji sudah melakukannya semua kau tenang saja," Yamamoto menenangkan anaknya yang memang selalu mengerjakan sebagian besar pekerjaan rumah.

"Ma—maaf ayah, aku tidak tidur semalaman jadi bangun kesiangan," Sayaka tampak sedikit gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa Sayaka, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau bersiap-siap saja? Aiko sudah bangun sedari tadi—" Yamamoto menepuk kepala Sayaka dan berjalan kearah luar.

"Ayah—"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggil ayah Hayato dengan sebutan 'ayah'?" Langkah Yamamoto terhenti ketika Sayaka mengatakan hal itu. Senyumannya tampak memudar dan berganti menjadi senyuman sedih yang dipaksakan.

"Apakah kau merindukannya Sayaka?"

Ia hanya mengangguk—

"Bukankah kau setiap hari bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena aku—tidak bisa memanggilnya ayah didepan yang lainnya," Sayaka tampak sedih dan tidak menatap ayahnya, "aku hanya ingin bersamanya dan memanggilnya ayah walaupun aku bukan anak kandungmu dan juga Hayato tou-san..."

"Sayaka—apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah anakku. Anakku dan Hayato, walaupun kau bukanlah anak kandungku—kau sama seperti Aiko, anakku..." Yamamoto mengelus kepala Sayaka dan mencium dahi anaknya itu, "jadi, jangan berfikiran seperti itu lagi—

Kau adalah anakku apapun yang terjadi..."

Sayaka hanya mengangguk, dan Yamamoto berdiri berjalan kearah luar—

"Ayah—"

"Hm? Ada apa lagi Sayaka?"

"Apakah ketika kau mengadopsiku, kalung ini sudah ada?" Sayaka menunjukkan kalung yang selalu ia pakai itu.

"Ya—memang ada apa?"

...

"Tidak apa..."

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

Sayaka dan juga Aiko sedang berjalan menuju ke NamiChuu, dan tiba-tiba ditengah jalan mereka melihat Yuu yang sedang berbincang dengan Kou.

"Ah, Sayaka-nee dan Aiko-nee!" Kou melambaikan tangannya dan menatap kearah mereka semua—menghampiri mereka bersama dengan Yuu.

"Selamat pagi Kou-kun," Sayaka tampak tersenyum kearah Kou dan melihat Yuu—tatapan terkejut sebelum ia memalingkan kembali wajahnya begitu juga dengan Yuu, "se—selamat pagi Yuu-san..."

"Ya selamat pagi..."

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Kou menatap kelakuan aneh mereka berdua. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan tidak saling memandangi.

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"Bukankah kau sama seperti kami—berasal dari Vendice...?"

Yuu, Shin, dan Sayaka tampak hanya saling berpandangan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, tetapi mereka semua tahu apa yang mereka fikirkan sama dan benar. Sayaka berjalan keluar setelah Shin dan Yuu menatapnya.

"Semua yang kukatakan benarkan, Sayaka?"

...

"Aku tidak tahu—" Sayaka tampak sedih dan tak berani menatap Shin maupun Yuu, "—yang aku ingat hanyalah ayah dan Gokudera-san, yang—menjemputku..."

"Ayah dan Tsunayoshi-san juga begitu—" menghela nafas panjang, menatap mereka Yuu yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut, "—kau juga seperti itu kan, Yuu..."

...

"Yuu?"

_'Kau adalah anakku—meskipun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada seluruh orang, kau tetap anakku Yuu...'_

_"_Yuu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sayaka tampak akan menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaannya, sebelum tiba-tiba Yuu menepis tangan Sayaka.

"A—aku tidak tahu apapun tentang semua itu!"

Ia berlari, meninggalkan Sayaka dan Shin tanpa memperdulikan panggilan mereka berdua.

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"Begitulah, mulai sekarang Hibari-san akan berada dikelas ini bersama dengan kita—" guru mereka tampak memperkenalkan Yuu didepan kelas. Yuu sekelas dengan Ryo dan juga Ryu serta Akito, Sayaka dan juga Shin.

"Namaku adalah Hibari Yuu—mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya," menundukkan kepalanya, dan menatap kearah depan. Tampak beberapa anak berbisik akan sesuatu—entah karena Yuu adalah anak dari mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan ataupun karena hal lainnya.

"Baiklah, Yuu kau duduk disebelah Gokudera-san—" menunjuk kearah Akito yang mengangkat tangannya, Yuu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Akito. Sementara Shin duduk dibelakang Yuu, hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum menutup matanya kembali, "—baik, kita mulai saja pelajarannya..."

"Hei Yuu—" Akito—anak dari Gokudera dan Haru tampak menyapanya dengan ramah, "—kau pasti bingung kenapa semuanya tampak berbisik-bisik tadi..."

"Begitulah—memangnya ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak ada—" dengan tawa penuh arti yang malah membuat Yuu semakin curiga, Akito tampak memainkan tumpukan-tumpukan kartunya—tidak tertarik dengan semua penjelasan guru itu.

"Gokudera, jangan bermain kartu disini!"

Hanya menghela nafas dan menaruh kembali kartu yang ada didepannya, ia tampak ogah-ogahan melihat pelajaran membuat sang guru sedikit kesal.

"Kerjakan persamaan ini—Gokudera!" Menuliskan beberapa rumus dan soal matematika, dan menyuruh Akito untuk mengerjakannya. Berdiri—mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal itu dan dengan mudah menyelesaikannya.

"Begini sensei?"

...

Yuu dan yang lainnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat jawaban Akito. Karena soal yang diberikan oleh guru mereka adalah soal yang cukup susah. Karena tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, Akito berjalan santai dan bermain dengan kartunya lagi ketika sampai di mejanya.

"Wow, kau pintar juga Akito—" Yuu tampak melihat kearah Akito dan Akito hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana tidak—ayah dan ibu selalu mengajarkan matematika padaku," Akito hanya menghela nafas dan memainkan kartu ditangannya.

"Kau menyukai sulap sepertinya?"

"Begitulah—Mukuro jii-san sering menunjukkannya padaku, sulap sederhana," membuat kartu yang ada ditangannya tidak habis-habis—sulap dasar para pesulap. Yuu hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan pelajaran lagi—sebelum tiba-tiba ia melihat kearah jendela dan menemukan sosok yang berdiri disebuah dahan disana—mengeluarkan flame berwarna orange.

"Kau—!"

Refleks berdiri dan melihat kearah jendela—tetapi malah dilihat oleh semua orang dikelas termasuk oleh guru mereka.

"Ada apa Hibari-san? Ada masalah?"

"E—eh tidak apa-apa..." Seketika wajah Yuu memerah dan duduk kembali. Akito yang melihat tingkah hanya bisa bingung dan hanya mengangkat sedikit bahunya. Sayaka yang duduk di dua kursi sebelah kiri Yuu—pojokan dekat jendela hanya bisa bingung dan menatap kearah jendela luar.

Menemukan sosok lain—memunculkan flame berwarna indigo dan sosok itu tersenyum kearah Sayaka.

"Daemon-san..."

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, dan Yuu tampak merenggangkan tangannya—lelah dengan pelajaran yang berlangsung cukup lama itu. Tetapi lagi-lagi tatapannya menerawang kearah jendela dan seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_'Sosok itu—aku pernah melihatnya...'_

"Kyo-san, lebih baik beri kesempatan Yuu-san untuk berfikir—" Yuu dan semua murid disana langsung melihat kearah pintu kelas yang langsung terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sang—mungkin—mantan ketua disiplin komite Namimori bersama dengan tangan kanannya yang masih setia sejak dulu, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Ayah?"

"Datang keruangan komite—sekarang juga," Yuu tahu, nada bicara dan juga sifat ayahnya. Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu dan mengatakan sekarang juga—itu artinya ia harus bergerak dengan segera sekarang, "Sayaka, Ryo, Ryuu, dan Akito—kalian juga..."

"Baiklah Hibari-san," empat orang yang disebut langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Yuu yang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

Berjalan menuju keruangan komite disiplin, Yuu, Kyouya, Kusakabe, dan juga yang lainnya tetap diam hingga sampai disebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan komite disiplin Namimori. Membuka pintu—dan menemukan Aiko yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan duduk disana.

"Kau datang tepat waktu Yamamoto Aiko—" jarang sekali Yuu melihat ayahnya memanggil seseorang—apalagi seorang murid NamiChuu dan terlebih seorang 'perempuan' dengan namanya. Hanya mengangguk, menatap kearah Yuu dengan tatapan tajam. Melempar sesuatu kearah Yuu dan langsung ditangkap oleh Yuu. Sebuah lencana—yang lebih mirip sebagai lencana kepolisian.

"Ini?"

"Lencana untuk lambang ketua komite kedisiplinan," Aiko mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh, kenapa diberikan padaku? Dan—bukankah ini lambang CEDEF?"

"Komite kedisiplinan Namimori Chuu, dulu diketuai oleh Kyo-san," Kusakabe berbicara sambil menatap kearah Yuu, "ketika ayah dari Tsunayoshi-san mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai kepala CEDEF, maka Kyo-san yang—katanya—masih merupakan keturunan langsung dari pendiri CEDEF langsung menggantikan posisinya sebagai ketua CEDEF. Sementara komite kedisiplinan Namimori Chuu menjadi salah satu bagian dari organisasi CEDEF—berisi anggota CEDEF yang masih dianggap terlalu muda untuk mengemban misi berat, dan hanya diberikan tugas untuk mengamankan kota Namimori saja..."

"Itu artinya, baik CEDEF maupun Komite kedisiplinan NamiChuu berada dibawah pengawasan Otou-san?"

"Begitulah Yuu-san—Aiko-san adalah ketua dari komite kedisiplinan saat ini. Tetapi, Kyo-san memutuskan bahwa mulai hari ini Yuu-san akan menggantikan posisi Aiko menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan..."

...

"Sekarang?"

Kusakabe mengangguk—

"Aku tidak diberitahu sebelumnya..."

"Karena keputusan Kyo-san sangat mendadak," jawab Kusakabe penuh senyuman yang malah membuat Yuu bersweatdrop ria.

_'Tidak salah kalau Aiko sampai marah...'_

"Yang pasti, Aiko akan tetap menjadi wakil ketua komite disiplin membantumu menjalankan tugasmu," Hibari hanya menyilangkan tangannya, "Sayaka Yamamoto dan Sasagawa Aoi sebagai sekertaris, Gokudera Akito dan Kou ahli strategi, Sawada Ryuuta dan Ryouta sebagai pengawas..."

"Dan sebagai mata-mata, Shinryuu Rokudo—"

"Mata-mata biasanya disembunyikan jabatannya—tidak ada yang tahu Shin adalah anggota komite kedisiplinan. Berbeda dengan pengawas yang mengawasi dibawah nama komite kedisiplinan," Sayaka mencoba menerangkan pada Yuu dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Untuk hari ini, pelajari semua laporan yang kuberikan padamu—dan beberapa laporan harus kau cek kebenarannya..."

...

"Baiklah otou-san..."

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"U—Ujian!"

Yuu dan juga yang lainnya tampak terkejut—oke, mungkin selain Akito yang pada dasarnya memang pintar dalam hal pelajaran. Hari pertama, dengan hal yang mengejutkan dan juga mendadak. Bukan hanya menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan secara mendadak, tetapi ia juga harus menghadapi laporan dari ayahnya dan juga satu hal yang melengkapkan nerakanya.

"Kau datang diwaktu yang salah—" Ryuuta tampak tertawa ringan sambil melihat beberapa rumusan yang ada di buku dihadapannya, "—hari ini ada tiga test matematika, sejarah, dan juga fisika..."

"Pe—pelajaran di Italia berbeda jauh dengan di Jepang, aku tidak bisa menjalankan ujian begitu saja," mencoba untuk melihat kearah buku barunya yang bahkan belum ia buka sama sekali membuat Yuu ingin membenturkan kepalanya keatas meja, "dan kalau gagal, otou-san pasti akan marah..."

"A—aku akan membantumu Yuu-kun," Sayaka tampak merasa tidak enak dan menenangkan Yuu yang sudah terpuruk, "mungkin tidak sepintar Akito, tetapi mungkin aku bisa membantu..."

"Ah mohon bantuannya—" membuka buku didepannya dan mengambil pena yang ada di tasnya. Kelakuan Yuu tampak sedikit canggung dengan Sayaka karena kejadian di aula utama markas itu. Tetapi melihat bantuan dari Sayaka yang bisa sangat membantu itu Yuu tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Sayaka, aku juga ajari!" Ryouta dan Ryuu tampak mengatakan dalam waktu bersamaan. Melihat itu Yuu, Sayaka, dan Akito tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mengajari kalian," Sayaka memulai membuka bukunya dan mengajari beberapa bahan dengan cara yang mudah dan juga santai. Membuat tiga orang lainnya mudah untuk mengerti semua yang Sayaka ajarkan.

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"Selesai juga—" Ryuuta tampak meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Lelah dan juga stress akibat dari 3 ujian yang datang berturut-turut, "—walaupun Sayaka sudah mengajari, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya..."

"Ahahaha, aku juga begitu—tetapi sudahlah yang penting semuanya sudah selesai!" Berdiri dan berjalan menuju ketempat Yuu, merangkul leher Yuu sambil tersenyum lebar, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan bersama Yuu?"

"Eh?"

"Kou, Akito, Aiko, Shin, Ryuu, dan Sayaka akan ikut juga kan?" Menatap kearah Shin, Ryuu, Sayaka dan Akito, Ryuu.

"Ah, maafkan aku—aku punya sedikit urusan, jadi tidak bisa ikut," Sayaka berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja, aku juga punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan—" Yuu tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sebenarnya tidak enak jika menolak ajakan Ryuu, "—jadi, sampai jumpa besok semuanya..."

...

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?" Akito tampak bingung melihat Yuu dan Sayaka. Sementara Shin hanya menatap mereka—tidak mengatakan apapun.

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

Sayaka tampak berjalan menuju ke salah satu sisi dari taman yang sedikit terpencil dan tidak banyak orang-orang yang berada disana. Langit tampak sudah berubah menjadi berwarna orange, dan Sayaka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sebelum melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sepertinya Yuu-kun menyadari keberadaan kalian—" Sayaka duduk dan tampak berbicara sendiri sebelum sebuah flame indigo muncul dihadapannya. Seseorang berambut biru langit itu tampak tersenyum dan menatap sang gadis berambut perak itu.

"_Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku—nfufufu~_" menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sayaka dan menatapnya dengan dekat dan mengusap wajah Sayaka dengan lembut, "_—kau mirip sekali dengannya Sayaka-chan—dengan Elena..._"

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

Yuu mencoba untuk mencari tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu. Pertama ia melihat Kou yang mengikuti sosok seseorang yang mirip dengan storm guardian Vongola pertama, lalu ia juga melihat sosok sang Don Primo Vongola begitu juga ketika pagi ini ia melihatnya lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—" tiba-tiba ketika ia sedang melewati taman tempat Sayaka berada, kalung peraknya tampak mengeluarkan warna indigo. Membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh kearah taman, "—argh!"

Memegangi dadanya—terasa panas dan juga nyeri. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, Yuu mencoba untuk berjalan kearah taman dan mengistirahatkannya sejenak.

"Sama seperti waktu itu—" mengatur nafas dan menutup matanya, ketika seseorang mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan kalung Yuu. Menghilangkan warna indigo yang menyilaukan itu dan juga rasa sesak dan sakit dari dadanya. Yuu menoleh—menemukan flame orange yang memunculkan sosok pria berambut kuning itu yang tersenyum kearahnya, "—kau..."

"_Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu—Yuu..._"

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kau yang membawa Sayaka—Takeshi?" Pemuda berambut perak itu tampak hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan cemas sebelum menatapnya dengan mata hijau toscanya.

Ia yang saat itu masih berusia 3 tahun hanya bisa diam dan memegang tangan pemuda itu. Memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis, ia menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Ayah!" Tertawa senang ketika kedua orang tuanya berkumpul, pemuda berambut silver itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengecup dahinya.

"Kau harus baik dengan otou-sanmu—" mata hitamnya hanya bisa menatap mata hijau tosca milik ayahnya itu. Wajah ayahnya tampak sangat dekat, dan membuat semuanya terhalangi sebelum tiba-tiba ayahnya berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Ayah?" Menatap kearah otou-sannya—pria berambut hitam itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Sayaka kecil saat itu, "otou-san—kemana ayah pergi?"

"Mulai sekarang—kau tidak bisa memanggilnya ayah lagi, Sayaka..."

"Kenapa—" tawa dan senyuman yang tampak diwajah Sayaka perlahan memudar, dan perempuan kecil itu tampak sedih mendengarnya, "—otou-san, kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggil ayah Hayato?"

...

"Otou-san?"

"Maaf—Sayaka..."

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"Ia selalu sendirian—tidak mau membuka hatinya padaku maupun padamu Takeshi," perempuan berambut hitam itu hanya menghela nafas melihat Sayaka yang hanya diam dan hanya menatap keluar jendela, "bahkan—Aikopun tidak bisa membuatnya beralih dari dunianya..."

...

"Maaf Kaoru—padahal kau setuju aku menjaga Sayaka, dan kau juga memaklumiku untuk—"

"Tidak apa Takeshi, bagaimanapun—aku juga senang jika melihatmu bahagia," tersenyum tulus, sang isteri Rain Guardian Vongola itu hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan suaminya, "Sayakapun sudah seperti anakku sendiri..."

Sayaka kecil sendiri hanya terdiam hingga malam tiba. Perhatiannya baru berubah ketika merasakan rasa panas yang muncul dari kalungnya—sebelum sebuah flame indigo muncul dihadapannya, dan memunculkan sosok Sang Mist Guardian Vongola itu, yang membuatnya terkejut dan mundur selangkah.

"Si—siapa..."

"_Kau benar-benar mirip—_" mengelus kepalanya, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti ketika ayahnya mengusapnya juga, "_—kenapa kau sendirian disini, anak manis?_"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah—" tampak cemberut, menatap kebawah kakinya, "—otou-san berkata aku tidak bisa lagi memanggil ayah Hayato seperti dulu..."

"_Oya?_"

"A—ah, tetapi bukan berarti otou-san tidak baik! Ia baik, tidak membedakanku dengan Aiko! Tetapi melihat Aiko-chan yang selalu bersama otou-san dan Kaoru-san, membuatku merindukan ayah..."

...

"Lagipula otou-san tidak bisa selalu ada denganku..."

"_Nfufufu~bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersama denganmu?_" Spade tersenyum dan memegang pipi Sayaka, membuat mata hitam Sayaka menatap langsung mata birunya, "_aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu kapanpun..._"

...

"Kenapa paman melon ingin melakukannya?"

"_Karena kau—sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang paling berharga untukku_," Spade mengecup dahi Sayaka dan menatap gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan lembut, "_—Elena..._"

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"_...yaka...Sayaka...Sayaka-chan..._" Lamunannya buyar ketika melihat sosok Spade yang ada di hadapannya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Sayaka—tidak berbicara apapun hingga beberapa saat kemudian, "_hei, kenapa kau melamun Sayaka-chan?_"

"Ah, Spade-san—tidak apa," menggeleng dan menatap kearah Spade yang bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Sayaka.

"_Mengingat masa lalumu? Nfufufu..._"

"U—Ugh, Spade-san—jangan membaca fikiranku," wajahnya tampak memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Spade.

"_Nfufufu~ tidak apa-apakan? Aku tidak perlu membaca fikiranmu untuk mengetahui apa yang kau fikirkan, sudah 12 tahun aku bersamamu bukan?_"

...

Sayaka hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin G-san muncul didekat rumah otou-san—dan hanya Kou yang bisa melihatnya?"

"_Oya? Ada salah satu dari mereka yang bisa melihat kepala gurita itu?_" Menatap Sayaka dengan tatapan terkejut dan penasaran, dan Sayaka mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Kou bisa melihat G-san, dan seakan terhipnotis olehnya—Yuu-kunpun juga menyadarinya," Sayaka memegang kalung yang ada di lehernya, "tetapi anehnya—kalung ini tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh..."

"_Mungkin—_"

"Sayaka?" Suara itu membuat Sayaka menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau tosca itu berada di sana. Dengan segera Spade menghilang beberapa saat setelah Akito muncul.

"A—Akito-kun?"

...

Akito tampak terkejut akan sesuatu—menatap tempat dimana Spade muncul saat itu. Seakan bisa melihat flame indigo yang ada di sana, sementara Sayaka tampak mendekati Akito dan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Akito.

"Akito-kun?"

"A—ah, Sayaka—sedang apa disini? Kukira kau ada keperluan—" Akito tampak sadar dari lamunannya. Sementara Sayaka hanya terdiam, tidak menemukan alasan khusus tentang kenapa ia berada disana.

"I—itu..."

"Maaf menunggu Sayaka!" Sayaka melihat kebelakangnya, menemukan Yuu yang berlari menghampirinya dan menunduk karena lelah berlari. Ia menatap Akito dan tertawa sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya, "Ah, Akito selamat sore..."

"Ya, kau janjian dengan Sayaka?"

"Begitulah—" melirik kearah Sayaka, menyuruhnya untuk menuruti hingga ia bisa menjelaskan semua persoalan setelah ini, "—benarkan Sayaka?"

"I—iya, karena Kyouya-san menyuruhku mengajari semua pelajaran yang tertinggal—" Sayaka tampak mengangguk cepat, mengikuti alur sandiwara Yuu. Akito melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "—ba, bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja Akito-kun?"

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu—kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin meminta bantuan untuk membantu mengajari Yuu..." Sayaka tersenyum—tampak sedikit semburat kecil di wajah Akito dan juga Yuu, "bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu..."

"Syukurlah—"

"Tu—tunggu kalian berdua," Yuu melihat kedua orang yang terkenal jenius itu dengan tatapan horror. Sepertinya alasan yang ia buat tidak bagus untuk otaknya sekarang. Tetapi—sepertinya sudah terlambat ketika melihat senyuman penuh arti mereka berdua.

'_Ide anda sangat buruk—Giotto-saaaaan!_'

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"Jadi—jika rumus dari e=mc2 itu dimasukkan, maka akan didapatkan persamaan... (?)" Yuu yang tampak melihat Akito mengajarinya persamaan normal yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rumus einsten itu sudah—sangat—kewalahan mengingat semua rumus yang seakan tulisan alien didepan papan. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, "mau kemana Yuu?"

"Istirahat sebentar—" Yuu menoleh kearah kedua gurunya itu, dan melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Ah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian," Sayaka berdiri dan berjalan keluar mendahului Yuu. Sementara Akito tampak juga berdiri dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Aku juga akan mencari udara segar," Akito berjalan keluar juga diikuti dengan Yuu yang keluar terakhir kali. Berpisah dipersimpangan, Yuu memutuskan untuk keluar dari markas dan menuju ke kuil dekat rumahnya.

"Benar-benar melelahkan—" merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan dan menatap kearah langit, mata cokelatnya tampak terkunci ketika melihat kumpulan bintang yang tampak saat itu, "—aku selalu menyukai tempat seperti ini, ketika hanya ada kesunyian dan juga kegelapan. Bagaimana menurut anda? Tempat ini menyenangkan—Giotto-san?"

Dari belakangnya, tampak sosok sang Don Primo Vongola yang berdiri dan tersenyum sambil menatap kearah langit malam kala itu. Hanya tersenyum—Giotto duduk disamping Yuu.

"_Sepertinya karena aku kau jadi terlibat dengan dua orang yang terlewat jenius itu?_"

"A—ahaha, tetapi otou-san lebih disiplin daripada itu—" Yuu tampak tertawa datar mengingat otaknya yang hampir pecah karena terlalu banyak memikirkan rumus-rumus yang diberikan oleh Ikuto maupun Sayaka, "—lalu, apakah anda merasakan aura Mist Guardian anda saat aku mendekati Sayaka, Giotto-san?"

...

"_Tidak—entah kenapa auranya langsung menghilang ketika itu, tepat setelah pemuda bernama Akito itu muncul..._"

"Lalu—sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud dengan Time Guardian itu," memegang kalung yang ada dilehernya, "kalung ini, dan juga dua missing guardian lainnya..."

"Belum saatnya—" Giotto menghela nafasnya dan merebahkan diri disamping Yuu sambil menutup matanya, "—ketika kau mengetahui semuanya, maka semua yang ada di kehidupanmu akan berubah..."

"Yang anda tidak tahu—semua kehidupanku sudah berubah Giotto-san. Semenjak bertemu dengan otou-san," terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "semua kegelapan itu—otou-san sudah menarikku dari kegelapan itu menuju cahaya, dengan caranya..."

"Yuu—"

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang Time Guardian—aku hanya mendengar dari otou-san tentang Vongola, karena aku tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur—" tersenyum tipis, menatap Giotto yang juga menatapnya sebelum bangkit dan duduk, "—aku tidak memiliki darah Vongola, itulah yang aku tahu...dan yang bisa kulakukan, hanya melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk otou-san."

"Kau memilikinya—tidak, kau adalah pemilik darah Vongola yang asli."

...

"Maksud anda?"

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto—**

"Otou-san, dimana Sayaka-nee?"

Yamamoto yang sedang berlatih pedang di dojo tampak menghentikan serangan untuk melihat anaknya itu.

"Sayaka sedang bersama Akito dan juga Yuu dimarkas, karena Hibari meminta mereka berdua untuk mengajari Yuu," Yamamoto tampak tersenyum dan menghampiri Aiko. Aiko sendiri hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya, karena ia juga tahu kalau Akito + Sayaka itu = 2x pelajaran dari pamannya, Gokudera Hayato. Tetapi, ia tampak tidak senang juga ketika mendengar nama Yuu disebut oleh ayahnya, "kau masih marah pada Yuu?"

"Hanya kesal—kenapa Kyouya-san memberikan kepemimpinannya pada Yuu, hanya karena ia adalah anaknya..."

"Hibari bukan orang seperti itu—" mengusap kepala Aiko, Yamamoto tampak masih mengukir senyuman diwajahnya, "—ia memilih Yuu pasti karena alasan lain, selain kenyataan bahwa Yuu adalah anak angkatnya..."

...

"Otou-san—" Yamamoto menatap Aiko yang memanggilnya, "—apakah benar, Sayaka-nee bukan kakak kandungku?"

—**Chapter 3 Sayaka Yamamoto, End—**

Udah lama pengen libatin Ellena di ffic xD tapi tenang aja, akhirnya ttp SpadexAlaude, SpadexGiotto xD

Ga banyak ngomong dulu ;) makasih yang udah review (_ _),


End file.
